Dejarte ir, dejarme morir
by Enigma07
Summary: -Sasuke-Kun…- en ese momento que su nombre retumbo en las paredes de la habitación, una sensación de angustia asalto su pecho y los recuerdos se estamparon con fuerza en su mente, rompiendo poco a poco el cristal que reflejaba un engaño.


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

 **Dejarte ir, dejarme morir**

.

"¿Por qué las personas se empeñan en preservar vivo algo que hace tiempo se ha desvanecido? …

.

.

.

Un mes ha pasado desde que la cuarta guerra Ninja termino, la aldea de Konoha a empezado a reconstruirse poco a poco con a ayuda de todos, desde el más pequeño habitante hasta el más el grande aportaba algo a su pueblo. Ahora el mundo estaba en armonía, no más sangre, sufrimiento ni lágrimas, todo había acabado, era un nuevo principio para cada una de las personas que habían sobrevivido, era unión y paz para la nueva generación Ninja.

El equipo Kakashi, no, mejor dicho el equipo siete había acabado con la amenaza, ellos habían destruido a Madara Uchiha, habían ganado la guerra pero habían perdido batallas en el trascurso, no todo brillaba ni tampoco era color rosa, la esperanza se había apagado en las pupilas, las lagrimas en cada uno de ellos, sin excepción, habían brotado desde su interno sufrimiento, tarde fue para gritar victoria.

Los niños jugaban a las escondidas, dibujaban, sonreían y saltaban de un lado a otro, disfrutaban en todo su esplendor del nuevo día, el sol brillaba fuerte y los árboles de cerezos desprendían sus pétalos, creando una mágica lluvia ante los ojos de los aldeanos, quienes los miraban con orgullo, agradecimiento y tristeza, era normal después de todo.

Aunque no todos lo aceptaban, su dolor y desesperación superaban la realidad.

.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –pregunto un azabache tallándose los ojos.

La muchacha solo lo observo un instante, antes de responder, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada, solo que ya es demasiado tarde Sasuke-kun. – lo observo con su típica mirada brillante, aquella que detonaba luz.

-¿Qué hora es Sakura? –su voz ya no era gélida y seca, él había cambiado, al menos ante ella.

-Son las diez de la mañana ¿Irás a entrenar hoy? – pregunto la chica desde la ventana, donde podía mirar el paisaje de su hogar, como se volvía a levantar poco a poco.

-Hmp, ¿Vienes? –solo necesitaba de ella para ser fuerte, no del poder que en un pasado se obsesiono con buscar, ella era su todo ahora, siempre lo había sido, la diferencia era que antes no lo quiso ver.

-Claro, vamos. - Pronuncio con calma y dulzura, para luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del chico y salir de la habitación.

.

Cerca del campo de entrenamiento donde en un pasado entrenaban juntos, se encontraba Sasuke, como cada monótono día, entrenando arduamente, golpeando árboles hasta sangrar sus puños, agotando su chakra casi hasta el límite. La guerra había acabado pero el seguía como si tuviera que enfrentarse aún al más poderoso enemigo.

-Ahí esta otra vez, siempre es igual, ya no se que hacer Kakashi-Sensei.-hablaba con resignación un rubio de ojos celeste mar, mirando desde lejos al moreno.

-Aún no quiere verlo Naruto, le llevara tiempo, sabes que es algo difícil de afrontar, mucho más para él.-Respondió con dolor en su voz el hombre de cabellos color plata.

-Es duro, incluso lo es mucho para mi, pero…no soporto ver al teme en ese estado.

-No es fácil, no lo es muchacho – no recordarlo cada misero segundo, era imposible, ellos le debían la vida – él no puede perdonarse, son demasiadas cargas para ambos, siente que fue su culpa. Él no quiere la lastima ni el perdón de nadie, cree que no lo merece por todo el sufrimiento que le causo.

-Sasuke, idiota…-murmuro con voz quebrada el rubio- deberíamos estar superando esto juntos, no tienes porque destruirte solo – soltó con preocupación - ella no quería que volvieras a la aldea y vivieras de esta forma.

.

La chica de ojos jade lo detuvo antes de que siguiera gastando su chakra en vano. Justo ahí, entre sus brazos parecía tan frágil, tan inocente y vulnerable.

-Todavía no es suficiente, tengo que seguir, no podré hacer nada con esta fuerza. – susurro el moreno, exhausto, intentado levantarse.

-Si Sasuke-kun, ya es suficiente. – Hablo en el mismo tono Sakura – Ven, vamos para poder curar tus heridas.- dijo al momento de tenderle la mano.

-Bien, vamos. – respondió con resignación. Podía negarse a cualquier petición de otra persona, pero no a la de ella.

Tomo su mano y se dirigieron al lugar donde una vez estuvo el gran barrio Uchiha, ahora solo había una casa en aquel apartado sitio, pero a él no le importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con Sakura.

.

-El baño ya esta preparado, ve, yo iré haciendo la cena- decía con infinita dulzura y atención la joven, acabando mientras tanto su labor de cerrar sus heridas.

-¿Haras la cena? –pregunto sorprendido, alzando una ceja. Nunca hacía la cena, siempre terminaban comprando comida preparada, a ella no se le daba muy bien las habilidades culinarias o al menos eso decía.

-No me mires así. – reprocho, inflado sus mejillas en un dulce puchero- Si, hoy are la cena – respondió medio ofendida – su mirada se oscureció de repente, preguntando sería - ¿Qué deseas? – posando su mirada enigmática sobre él.

-A ti, a mi lado. –dijo serio, sin medir las palabras que habían salido de su propia boca, quedando estático en su sitio.

Ella lo miro con mezcla de ternura y dolor, para responderle con sencillez.

-Eres irremediable Sasuke-Kun, ahora ve a bañarte.- cuando ella termino de hablar su estado de parálisis desapareció.

Ante lo ocurrido y sus bochornosas palabras, se dirigió sin esperar hacia el baño.

.

Una hora después ambos estaban sentados en el comedor, degustando la cena que ella misma había preparado aquella noche.

Él miraba el plato y la miraba a ella, en su interior sentía una sensación calida, agradable, se sentía como en su niñez, en casa.

-¿Qué sucede, no tienes hambre? – pregunto con inocencia la chica.

-No es eso, solo estaba pensando en mi…-la frase quedo inconclusa, atorada en su garganta.

-Entiendo, también suelo pensar en la mía. – no mentía, cada minuto que pasaba extrañaba el no poder abrasarlos como antes, que tonta había sido por no aprovechar el tiempo, pero no se arrepentía.

-Es diferente, ellos…

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió a media oración- come Sasuke-kun, si no se enfriara.

-Hn.

Luego de un largo y ameno silencio ella volvió a observarlo. Cuanto lo lamentaba, él ya había sufrido demasiado, pero el tiempo no estaba en sus manos, debía parar todo aquello. ¿Por que simplemente no la apartaba como lo hizo en un pasado? ¿Por que se aferraba con desesperación a su persona?

-¿Por qué Sasuke? –rompió el silencio que habitaba en la sala y como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas el respondió a su pregunta.

-Porque eres mi único lugar al cual volver.- Si, ella era su oxígeno, su pilar para estar - después de todo- en pie, era la única persona que le brindaba la luz y paz que necesitaba su cuerpo y mente, era la calidez y el amor que había perdido en su oscuro pasado. Todo lo que él necesita, Sakura lo depositaba en su ser.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna hasta que ambos se encontraban acostados a punto de dormir, para esperar en la inconciencia un nuevo despertar, un día diferente.

Removiéndose un poco, Sakura se giro en la cama que compartían para quedar cara a cara con el azabache. Sus miradas al instante se conectaron, perdiendo a ambos en el otro, Sakura bajo sus parpados y sonrío, no podía perderse en aquella mirada otra vez. Él le respondió al gesto sonriendo de lado, típico del Uchiha.

Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del chico, susurro las últimas palabras de aquella noche antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Sasuke-Kun…- en ese momento que su nombre retumbo en las paredes de la habitación, una sensación de angustia asalto su pecho y los recuerdos se estamparon con fuerza en su mente, rompiendo poco a poco el cristal que reflejaba un engaño. - gracias por todo. – Sakura, ella no podía, ella no debió irse nunca, ella no.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la impresión, sus lagrimales expulsaban el dolor de aquella verdad que intento enterrar, viviendo una mentira.

Siempre fue su culpa, desde el principio nunca tomo en cuenta que ella no lo estaría esperando por siempre. No porque ya no lo amara, sino porque sería ella, la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas, la niña que lo perseguía por la aldea, quien le confeso sus sentimientos, la chica que después de tratarla mal y menospreciarla, decidió buscarlo y traerlo de nuevo a la aldea. Ella fue quien se sacrifico para salvarlo de la oscuridad, del inminente vacío que genero la locura en su ser. Sakura le dio una oportunidad para vivir en paz, para sentir de vuelta la sensación de felicidad.

Dio su vida a cambio de que el pueda ver un nuevo mundo. Uno sin venganza como tela que nublara sus ojos.

Sakura murió en sus manos y no pudo rescatarla de su oscuridad. Las frías manos de la muerte se la llevaron.

El enemigo le quito su aliento de vida con aquel brutal golpe que recibió y que él presencio quieto, a pesar de su velocidad, era tarde para hacer algo.

.

-¡Idiota! ¡Despierta, maldita sea! –gritaba apunto de un colapsó nervioso Naruto. – sabía que a ese paso esto sucedería.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunto una enfermera, la cual había escuchado los gritos desesperados del muchacho entrando a la carpa-hospital.

-El teme no despierta, lo he encontrado tirado en el suelo de su habitación…yo – la respiración del rubio se volvía cada vez más pesada.

-Tranquilízate, enseguida llamare a Shizune-San –hablo la mujer, mientras con ayuda de otra enfermera deposita el cuerpo de Sasuke en una camilla para revisarle el pulso.

Naruto observaba la situación con angustia, no soportaría perderlo a él también, no era justo, eran un equipo.

El estado en el que lo había encontró era deplorable, su piel estaba más pálida aún, tenía ojeras y había bajado de peso, su casa siempre pulcra estaba sucia, en ella no entraba la luz del día ni el aire, su vestimenta estaba enchastrada de lodo de hace días, el cabello le había crecido y lo tenía alborotado, no era Sasuke, era solo un despojo de lo que alguna vez había sido él.

Debimos detenerte con Kakashi-sensei aquel día.

-No reacciona, su pulso…-Shizune había entrado ante la mirada perdida del rubio, nunca se percato de su presencia.-…no esta.- termino la oración bajando lentamente su cabeza.

Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, quedaría el solo. Sasuke no se lo había perdonado, ya no podía superar más perdidas, su mirada la última vez que lo vio en el campo de batalla se lo había dicho todo - _lo_ _siento Naruto_ – no lo culpaba, él también llego a odiarse, pero eso no era por lo que ella se había sacrificado, ella los salvo a ambos para que pudieran vivir la vida que les habían arrebatado de pequeños, era su regalo. Quería que ellos vivirían en paz, que forjaran su felicidad en aquella nueva era, sin maldad, sin odio, sin guerras…fue su forma de agradecer el estar con ella, por protegerla.

-Sasuke…lo siento, debí protegerla – murmuro bajito. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban llenos de lágrimas, cayendo lentamente por su mejillas - Debí a ver sido yo…tuve que hacer más, pero no lo hice. – Los había perdido para siempre, el equipo que una vez fueron se disolvía.

-No te culpes Naruto, él la amaba demasiado.- En cuanto se había enterado, Kakashi había acudido corriendo al lugar, comprobando que su alumno -dolorosamente- dejaba la vida terrenal.

-Lo sé. –fue lo único que pudo expresar el rubio, no tenia palabras para describir sus pensamiento, solo hubiera deseado que todo eso solo fuera una horrible pesadilla, no era justo haberlos perdidos en ese punto de la vida, nunca sería justo que ellos no vivieran, que no pudieran estar juntos, creando su propia felicidad.

Era la injusticia más grande el que no pudieran estar juntos por fin, después de todo el sufrimiento que pasaron, que se hicieron mutuamente. Esa era de paz, esa era tenía que haber sido de ellos dos, de su amor.

-Ojala puedan estar juntos allá – hablo después de un rato, su maestro lo escucho atento, él deseaba lo mismo para sus queridos alumnos. – o tal vez en otra vida. Solo espero poder estar ahí para verlos.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron arrastradas por la brisa del viento, acompañadas de varias hojas que se desprendían de los árboles. Viajan haciendo ondas hacía el atardecer que caía en las montañas.

El rubio cabeza hueca, era un ser tan especial que podía hacer realidad cada deseo que anhelaba. Tal vez la unión de sus compañeros no fuera la excepción, en un fututo tal vez sus caminos volvían a encontrarse una vez más.

.

.

.

…¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque es difícil olvidar lo que nos dio vida estando muertos mientras respiramos, lo que alumbro nuestro camino cuando todo parecía estar perdido, cuando nadie más ve tu dolor y no acepta lo que eres. Cuando ese alguien ama todo de ti, cada una de tus cicatrices y tus defectos. Sientes que ya no puedes dejarlo ir, que lo necesitas cerca cada segundo para sentirte en equilibrio, cuerdo, amado… pero solo vives y ves lo que quieres, lo que tu corazón simplemente desea, es tarde, pero tienes que aceptarlo.

Guarda su recuerdo pero no lo intentes amarrar a tu lado, ellos necesitan ser libres, necesitan descansar, necesitan paz al igual que tú, déjalos marchar; frases, solo eso, pero nunca pude y tampoco quise renunciar a lo último que me quedaba, al grano de felicidad que me pertenecía, no dejaría que me lo arrebaten, que la brisa del viento lo aleje de mi, nunca más perdería a alguien importante en mi vida, jamás, sin ella lo terrenal no tenia sentido, tendría un hermano pero no llenaría todo el vacío, el formaría una familia, tendría hijos, cumpliría sus sueño, en cambio yo, yo quedaría viviendo en el ayer, en lo que pudo a ver sido, pero no fue.

Nunca fui de las personas que se arrepiente de sus acciones, pero esta vez si me arrepiento, me arrepiento de haberte dejado aquella noche, me arrepiento de no aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para estar a tu lado y amarte, como en silencio siempre lo hice, me arrepiento de todo el sufrimiento que te cause, pero sobre todo me arrepiento de que hayas sacrificado tu vida por mi…Sakura, solo tu eres ese hogar al cual quiero regresar, y si no estas aquí, hmp, tampoco quiero estarlo, porque no encontraría ni en un millón de años tu calor en esta desierta tierra."

* * *

 _Hola, he vuelto con otra de mis trágicas historias haha XD. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya saben pueden dejar un review que no es mucho esfuerzo, su opinión es un estimulo para el escritor ;)_

 _-Enigma07-_


End file.
